


Not So Picture Perfect

by BlitzBits



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Jaydick - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce is a meanie, Dick is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jason needs a hug, M/M, Memories, Pictures, Poor Alfred, Sorry for sadness, just be happy, suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzBits/pseuds/BlitzBits
Summary: How dare he. Anger boiled deep within Jason, as he stormed down the hallway, lined with numerous rooms, some occupied some not, but to him only one mattered, Dick's.Leave or Stay.Jason has to make a difficult descion, that will effect the rest of his life, be a constant worry, or to be a picture, a distant memory.





	Not So Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, my first story ever to be exact sooooo.....hope you like it. Leave some comments if you'd like! :)

_How dare he._ Anger boiled deep within Jason, as he stormed down the hallway, lined with numerous rooms, some occupied some not, but to him only one mattered, _Dick's_. 

_I'm so fucking tired of this bullshit, Bruce can go fuck himself for all I care. Just because he's the goddamn Batman that-that doesn't mean he can be so freaking emotionless, so...so cold. ****_********_Hell why do I  care, all he does is use us, then when the shiny new toy becomes dull and broken he tosses it out, and finds a new one._

Jason's downhill spiral of thought ceased, his heartbeat pulsing rapidly, as he stood outside of a wooden oak door. Messy glitter glued letters decorated the wood, spelling out the name 'Grayson' in a youth-like font.

The door matched the owners personality, downright obnoxious, but the corner of Jason's lip quirked in a gentle lift of the lips, that he would forever deny. Pictures cluttered the oak, some of the family, but others rather random shit like a picture of a ostrich with its head stuck in the ground.

That made Jason chuckle softly, his eyes scanned the photos, widening when they came upon a picture of himself.

He was sitting in the window seat that was bulit into the wall of the living room. His eyes gazing out the window, legs crossed and covered by gray sweats, his bare chest revealed for anyone to see. His fingertips touch the photo, he was smiling, white teeth gleaming as his attention was focused on the scence outside the window.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, he plopped himself on the cushions to unwind from a eventful night, the mansion was peaceful, quiet. The only other person inside was Tim, who sat on the couch typing away on his phone, probably texting that clone crush of his.

He was about to fall asleep, when his ears picked up contagious laughter outside. Jason perked up his head, taking in the sight of the overgrown child being chased by the demon spawn, who looked unsurprisingly irratitated. Dick's hand was lifting a sword in its sheath above his head, waving it around teasingly at Damian, figures the golden boy did something to piss the little devil off. 

Jason continued to watch, he couldn't entirely tell what they were bantering about, but from the looks of the the younger was yelling at Dick. Though Goldie was being scolded at, his blinding smile didn't waver, his bright cerulean blue eyes were filled with something that could only be described as love. It was kinda adorable how much Dick adored the kid killer.

Dick took off again flipping off the stone bench located in the garden, landing before it with the grace of a cat. He looked up momentarily towards the mansion catching Jason in the window, their eyes locked. A rosey blush crept its way up onto the acrobat's sun kissed cheeks. He waved, the smile getting even more luminous if that was even possible.

That was until Damian saw the opportunity to swipe the acrobats feet from under him, catching the weapon as Dick fell. The brat smirked putting his hands on his hips, before jutting his chin out. He rolled his eyes, and huffed before turning back towards the house in annoyed steps.

Dick layed on the freshly cut grass in shock, before clutching his middle in what looked to be laughter. Jason wasn't wrong when he said 'that laugh was contagious', but so was that smile. He didn't even know it, but his own lips lifted into a smile, eyes scrunching as he laughed at the thought of Dick getting his ass handed to him by a 10 year old.

The rebel bat was to distracted to see Tim snapping a quick picture, "I'm so making Dick pay me for this". 

Jason's eyes soften at the memory, all hatred forgotten until he glanced at the next captured moment. It was of Bruce, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, eyes surveying the computer of the  Batcave.

Jason released a sarcastic laugh, fury welling back up like vile, of course the only picture of Bruce on the door was in the Batcave. Batman was always more important than family. Jason grits his teeth, ripping the photo for its tape, and crushing it in his hand, then tossing it to the side, before stepping on it to further crushing it.

Tears of pain built up into his eyes, clouding his vision. Bruce was going to sacrifice him for his vendetta tonight, not caring how, as much as Jason hated himself for it, he called out for help with Jokers goons. Tonight is when he realized he was just a tool to Batman, to Bruce, the man that once promised to protect him, has hurt him the most.

A tear slipped through, sliding down his brusied cheek and off his face. He wiped away the wet streak left behind, and he peered at his fingers, water and blood. Not his blood but the blood of the goon that was going to kill him, almost killed him, so as self-defense Jason shot him.

He didn't know if the fucker died or not, because as soon as the shoot rang out he was being dragged from the warehouse by a furious Batman. Let's just say it didn't go well, and words were thrown like punches. He was so livid, so hurt, so  _broken_.

Jason couldn't stay here anymore, he glanced one more time at the door. One more picture caught his attention, it was of the only reason he stayed so long. 

Dick was smiling that bright smile of pearly whites, silky raven hair a wild mess on top of his head, thick luscious lashes complimented those beautiful blues. His eyes, bluer than the ocean yet just as free spirited. 

Jason plucked the picture from his door, and gently held in between his fingers. The picture was taken from when the entire family made a appearance at the circus, which recently came to town. He was so happy, his eyes lit up at every new act.

He slide the picture inside his jacket with trembling fingers, before reaching for the door handle and twisting quietly, and pushing it open. Light seeped into the room, unearthing a lean figure wrapped up in the ever-so-soft sheets that Jason was so used to twisting between his fingers.

With careful steps Jason quietly tiptoed over to the edge of the bed, dropping down to his knees to be leveled with the sleeping boy. Dick looked so peaceful while asleep, like all the weight of the world on his shoulders was just a memory. 

Jason stiffened when Dick twitched, sliding his hand down his stomach to rest upon his covered abs. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding, gently he laces his fingers in the fluffy mop stroking it out of his eyes. Dick had drool leaking out of his mouth, now that was picture worthy.

Jason leaned down hesitantly, placing a kiss on Dick's eyebrow. He slowly pulled away, memorizing the beauty, he ran his calloused thumb across where he kissed. He already missed the feel of Dick's skin, his soft lips, his happiness that Jason could never get enough of, but everything must come to an end.

"I'm sorry Dickiebird"

Jason lifted himself from his knees, guilt pooling in his stomach. He shifted his bag onto his shoulder, and turned to face away from Dick, because he knew if he dare turn around again, he wouldn't leave. He was practically stone, standing in-between the the door and Dick.

Stay or leave.

leave. It was what was best for him, the family, and most importantly for the boy he's loved for so long.  _If you love them let them go,_ right. As if he was moving in slow motion he started to drag his feet out the door, he stopped between the door frame. 

Leave or Stay.

If he stayed he got the boy of his dreams, if he left that said boy wouldn't have to defend him from Bruce, anymore, or deal with him when he was drunk off his ass, wailing in self pity, Dick didn't have add him to the equation of worries which was already a mile long, he could be free again, happy.

leave. He shut the door quietly behind him, another tear traveled down his face.

"I love you, Dickie" he whispers to himself.

As Jason traveled down the hallways, carving his path to the door he passed the man he considers his grandfather, Alfred, the old man dropped his eyes to the bag, then he looked back up into Jason's eyes with a knowingly look.

Alfred moved forward, Jason thought he was going to knock some sense into him, but instead he gasped as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Be safe master Jason"

"you to Alfie" Jason wraps his arms around him, before letting going and continuing out the front door, and towards his Harley. He swung his leg over, shifting into a comfortable postion, and settling his duffle in a secure space.

He peeked at the photo of Dick he took once more, before glancing at Dick's balcony window. Putting it back inside his pocket with a sniffle, at least he would always have this picture. At least he would always have the memories.

Jason kicked the kick-stand up, and started the engine, it purred like a cat. He placed his emotionless mask on his face, sliding his sunglasses on to hide his red rimmed eyes. Jason start forward picking up speed as he went, Dick on his mind the entire time. 

"Goodbye Dick" then he was gone.


End file.
